


Sensei's back

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, At least without my permission, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen Work, Growing Up, Kagami's thoughts, One Shot, Short One Shot, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tobirama is a good sensei, Tobirama's students, glimpses of life, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Over the years Kagami watched Tobirama's back and how it changed.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Sensei's back

Sensei's back is big. I can only see the stark white fur of his armor and its movements as sensei walks. His movements are always so fluid and full of power.

I can't help but feel happiness over the fact he is my sensei. How he ended up with me, I don't understand. A child who doesn't have parents. A child who bears a clan symbol that is ancient and hated. A child who isn't anything special, a failure. But to my sensei I'm so much more.

That's why I want to work hard, so one day I can walk proudly next to sensei.

**xXx**

Has sensei's back gotten smaller? I don't…I don't remember his shoulders sagging or his fur looking as dirty as it does these days. His fur used to be one of the things he was very proud of. That's why he always paid extra attention to it before he would leave the house. But now it isn't snowy white anymore. It looks a bit worn out.

Even his head isn't held up so high anymore. I can see how his head is slightly tilted, his happuri giving a small glint each time a light hit it. Before, the light would hit his happuri only from the front, not from the back.

Then again, these days I'm walking next to sensei. Not behind him anymore like I used to. I'm already full-grown man and sensei…when did that posture change?

I've worked even harder, now that sensei is Hokage. I've got to make sure that posture doesn't get even worse. I have to.

**xXx**

Sensei's back is small. It's so…small. Everything about him is small, scrawny and it looks like a wind could knock him over. When did he become like that? Why I didn't notice? Why? Why am I so useless?

I should have stayed behind his back, to ensure he would stay safe. Instead of doing that, I strode past him like a brat that I once was. Without a care, I just kept going on, until it was too late. And now…I know somewhere at the pit of my stomach this will be the last sight of my sensei.

My senses are hyper-aware, so to speak. I know I should turn away and just go, because that's what I've been doing last few years, but I can't. I can't help but look sensei's small back, the blood on his shirt, fur collar, happuri and even hair. There is so much blood and some of it isn't even from our enemies, but sensei still keeps going.

Once again, he is offering his back to me and others for protection. Like the good sensei he used to be. The sensei he will always be.


End file.
